1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolling security gate assemblies and, more particularly, to rolling security gate assemblies having interlocking security closures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Rolling security gate assemblies are commonly used to barricade openings in structures, such as storefront entrances or window openings. As shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,832, rolling security gate assemblies generally include a rolling security gate having a plurality of cylindrical rods connected together by a plurality of interspaced support pieces. The rolling security gate slides in tracks permanently attached to opposing jam portions of an entranceway or window. When access through the entranceway is desired, the rolling security gate is raised, wrapping around a cylindrically-shaped pipe shaft positioned at an apex sill of the entranceway or window. Conversely, when the rolling security gate is deployed to prevent access, the rolling security gate is pulled toward a nadir sill of the entranceway or window and locked in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,920 and 4,120,340 both disclose transparent, planar-shaped security closures that fit between neighboring parallel rods of a rolling security gate. These transparent security closures keep unwanted objects from being inserted between neighboring rods, yet still allow sales merchandise inside a store to be seen by a passing consumer. However, rolling security gates of this type are also difficult to see in poorly lit areas due to the small diameter of the rods and do not warn prospective criminals that the rolling security gate is present. Visually deterring prospective criminals is desirable, especially if the rolling security gate is set back from a store window, because prospective criminals may be less likely to break the store window if they see that a rolling security gate will hamper their ingress into the store after the window is broken. However, in some applications, the visual deterrent should not substantially impair the ability of a consumer, shopper, or other invitee from viewing merchandise located on an opposite side of the security gate.
A problem with rolling security gates having planar-shaped security closures is that the closure pieces prevent the rolling security gate assemblies from rolling compactly around the pipe shaft. This translates into larger gate storage housings which further translates into higher manufacturing and installation costs, especially if a rolling security gate has to be specially made to fit a pre-existing entranceway or window frame. Moreover, a larger gate storage housing is harder to hide from view, making the rolling security gate less attractive.